Lost Way
by lindakennedy
Summary: Sora se siente perdido y frustrado. Se ha alejado de todos y no desea verlos hasta sentirse mejor, pero algo cambia: se ha enamorado. No conforme con eso, debe luchar por su amor contra algo muy superior a su fuerza de voluntad, ella no sabe ni recuerda como corresponder. Y lo que es peor, Vanitas vive dentro suyo, y quiere salir al exterior.


**Buenos días, tardes o noches tengan ustedes. Es la primera vez que escribo un fic sobre Kingdom Hearts.**

**Y es que me atrapo, no sé cómo lo hizo pero pfff…. Lo hizo. Cuando leí que sacaban un crossover de Disney y Square Enix dije: A la mierda, pero aquí me tienen lela, sin poderme despegar del control y escribiendo sobre esto. No sabía si escribir entre Sora y Kairi, pero al final me decidí por un OC.**

**La historia es mía y de nadie más que mía. Cualquier otro que vea igual a este sin autorización los degollare hasta no dejar arterias… como advertencia, utilizo la canción de Luka Megurine The Little Mermaid.**

**Disfruten y lean.**

**Redención**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Diez años quizá? ¿Dos? Poco importaba, vagaba sin rumbo fijo desde hacía ya varios años. Incluso después de destruir a todos aquellos aberrantes seres después de Ansem y Xehanort, acoplo su magia y sus habilidades a niveles muy por encima de la norma y anduvo por ahí de mundo en mundo arreglando todo lo que había sido destruido y enlazando puentes de un sitio a otro para que no se perdiera comunicación. Pero había una cosa más que arreglar: Su relación con Riku y Kairi.

Él lo sabía, lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Kairi ya no sentía lo mismo por el que por su amigo de toda la vida, Riku. Y de alguna manera ya se esperaba este cambio al haber dejado todo su mundo y vida atrás para dedicarse a hacer el bien, había sido el precio a pagar por su decisión. Lo lamentaba mucho, sentía su corazón quebrarse y no podía hacer nada por impedirlo, así que la dejo ir. Les dio su bendición y les felicito por su relación.

Inclusive estuvo presente el día en que se unieron como uno solo, en el castillo Disney. Estaba de verdad feliz por ellos, no lo negaba, pero le dolía, y le dolía mucho. No tardo ni meses cuando solo se fue, sin decir nada a nadie y en la noche. Se volvió a sí mismo un punto ciego in localizable, miro los numerosos mapas y los universos alternos donde no le conocían, y en ellos se metió. No se sentía capaz de rendir cuentas sobre su desaparición ni quería hacerlo, solo quería dejar de pensar en esas cosas tristes y dolorosas y volver a ser el mismo sora de antes.

Y así vago por numerosos mundos, haciendo todo y nada a la vez. Dos o tres ocasiones volvió a Atlántica para ver cómo estaba Ariel, no le podían seguir la pista debajo del agua y por eso era seguro ir ahí. Pero pronto se volvió una persona huraña y callada, alejándose de la gente y de los sitios concurridos olvidándose por primera vez, de las palabras.

¡Ah, que bellas! Las palabras para el eran ahora un tesoro más preciado que el alimento o el agua. Añoraba oír vocablos más que cualquier otra cosa, pero todos los sitios eran difíciles para un maestro poseedor de la llave espada, y no podía dejar que le buscaran, así que siguió solo, y callado.

Pronto se dio cuenta de su error. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más urgente era la necesidad de oír palabras. Incluso él hablaba solo para no perder la costumbre y hablaba sobre cosas sin parar y sin sentido, la vida, el camino, animales, el clima. Pronto ese hábito empezó a perder el sentido y no solo era la necesidad de oír palabras sino que era algo aún más grande que eso. Necesitaba hablar con alguien o de mínimo oírlo hablar. Sora se estaba volviendo loco.

Y eso lo llevaba al mismo punto siempre que se ponía a pensar sobre su regreso. Cuando era joven creyó que con sus valores, destreza, serenidad y fuerza de voluntad podría superar cualquier obstáculo sin importar cuán grande era. Creía que con su corazón noble y puro podría hacerle frente a cualquier cosa, por muy difícil que fuera, no conto con lo único de lo que no podía escapar ni esconderse, y que entre más se alejara, más se perdería hasta sumirse en la completa obscuridad.

No conto con la soledad.

La maldita soledad era el enemigo número uno de Sora. No podía esconderse de ella ni podía enfrentarla como a cualquier enemigo común y corriente, solo podía vivir con ella y aceptarla, o vivir con ella y perder su cordura.

Y eso lo llevaba a sacar esa parte desquiciada que tenía dentro, cuando el nervio se apoderaba de su mente y el miedo y la rabia le consumían hasta casi poder tentarla con sus manos aparecía esa imagen suya que le advenía de cuando en cuando. Ese otro ser con su cara y cuerpo pero en contraposición con su imagen, al contrario. Vanitas venía a su mente sonriéndole y luchando en su interior por salir, y Sora no debía dejarlo salir en ese estado.

Sora sabía lo que vanitas era, y no quería volver a dejarlo salir de su cuerpo físico. Porque también sabía que vanitas vagaba libre y por su cuenta pero con ciertas restricciones, no podía dejarlo libre por cuenta propia. Era más fácil dejar libre a Roxas, quien como el, buscaba el bien por los demás. Y ahora, en este día, en esta hora, luchaba con ese otro yo por recuperar su mentalidad y regresar a su refugio. Vio a Vanitas murmurar algo, y pese a que no salió una voz de su boca (cosa que hubiera agradecido) entendió perfectamente el mensaje.

_**Ríndete**_

¿Rendirse? El había olvidado muchas cosas, pero el significado de rendirse jamás lo olvidaría. Negó y se lanzó de lleno, pero no hacia Vanitas, que lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados, sino hacia la salida de su cuerpo interno al cuerpo físico. Sintió la presencia de otro ser aparte de el en ese lugar.

Abrió los ojos, y se puso en guardia. Miro hacia muchos lados y reconoció el peligro cerca. Era un experto luchador, y su cuerpo vibro al sentir la magia cerca suyo pero ni bien había alcanzado a hacer una acrobacia cuando vio halos de magia pura salir del suelo. Magia oscura y en forma de enredaderas de espina se arremolinaban cual trampa en rededor, y la oscuridad solo se podía combatir con luz, y al ser magia solo podía combatirse con, claro, magia.

No tuvo otra opción, y desenvaino la espada mágica con forma de llave. Se puso en guardia y cortó cada enredadera que se dirigía a él, durante muchos minutos. Pronto se dio cuenta que la maniobra no hacia otra cosa que cansarle y era un acto defensivo y no en ofensa, pero tal descubrimiento también le hizo perder la noción de movimiento y una enredadera atrapo su brazo, otra su cuello, sus piernas y así sucesivamente hasta quedar inmovilizado por completo. Quedo atrapado como una frutilla entre un matorral, y lo peor era que había dejado caer la espada e inmediatamente la hizo desaparecer.

Su agresor estaba detrás de unos arbustos demasiado grandes, mirándole desde una distancia prudente. Con algo de curiosidad, se acercó para poder verle mejor y para asombro de sora quien había creído que enfrentaba a un mago sumamente poderoso lo que vio fue, increíble a su parecer. Su oponente quien le había inmovilizado e inutilizado era una mujer de más o menos su misma edad, y lo que era más extraño aún era que le miraba con extrañeza, como intentando reconocerlo.

A un movimiento de su mano las enredaderas cambiaron su posición y se acomodaron para mostrar a sora de frente y casi de pie, le miro la cara, las manos, la ropa (que ya necesitaba un cambio), y dio vueltas sobre el para examinarlo.

-Primero, necesitas una ducha, y con urgencia. Segundo, no, no pienso matarte.- dijo su interlocutora. Sora sintió un retumbar dentro de él, no sabía si era debido a la extrema belleza de la mujer y a lo que acababa de oír. ¡Palabras! Suspiro emocionado y reprimió un jadeo de pura emoción porque se hubiera visto muy extraño, pero oír a aquella chica hablar era lo más hermoso del mundo, no importaba si era buena o mala. Ella le trajo la calma que necesitaba justo antes de encontrársela, cuando peleaba en su interior contra Vanitas.-Sígueme, te llevare a casa.-

Sora vio como aquella magia se desvanecía y le permitía caminar, y le siguió. No tanto porque le diera confianza sino más bien porque no quería dejar de oír los vocablos que para suerte entendía. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de poder encontrarse con otra persona y quería aprovechar hasta el último segundo de su estancia con esa chica, le haría hablar tanto como pudiera para poder recordar sus palabras después y tener algo a lo que aferrarse cuando Vanitas quisiera luchar por salir.

Vestía un hermoso vestido largo negro a encaje, sencillo. Y le cubría tantas partes de su cuerpo que solo la cabeza y las manos eran visibles. Ropa victoriana que solo una vez había visto, en otro mundo y caminaba con las manos juntas hacia abajo y recta como una tabla, sin pestañear ni hablar. Sora se sorprendió cuando al voltear a verla, sintió otra vez ese pequeño retumbar en su cuerpo, pensó por un momento que era la magia blanca reaccionando contra la negra y viceversa. Pero no era lo mismo, era distinto, le gustaba.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Le costó trabajo preguntar, recordar cómo hablar era ya una batalla campal en su cerebro.

Ella se detuvo y con una leve sonrisa volteo y tras observar con sus ojos purpuras y agitar su corta cabellera blanca, respondió.- Mi madre dijo que preguntarías cuando estuviésemos en las puertas de la casa, y es cierto. Le debo un pago muy grande. Mi nombre es Ninon.-

-¿Hay más gente contigo?- pregunto con entusiasmo, le lleno de esperanza poder oír a más personas, sería un deleite para él. –Pero claro ¿No creerás que vivo en este punto ciego sola o sí?-

Mientras seguían su camino, sora no pudo evitar notar que ella había mencionado el punto ciego en el que se encontraban.- Ninon.- Murmuro en voz queda para poder recordarlo, era un nombre muy bonito.


End file.
